ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel/DC: When Worlds Collide
Marvel/DC: When Worlds Collide is an upcoming superhero film produced by Marvel Studios and Legendary Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros and is a sequel to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. The film is written and directed by Joss Whedon and stars an ensemble cast. The film is scheduled to be released May 24th 2019. It is a crossover film, bringing together the Marvel Cinematic Universe and DC Cinematic Universe for the first time on film. Plot After the events of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, a rip in the space-time continuum has collided the Marvel and DC universes together. With villains of both worlds at large, the heroes of the those worlds must join forces to save all of reality from destruction. Cast Marvel Heroes *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk/Bruce Banner *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett *Patrick Stewart as Professor X/Charles Xavier *James Marsden as Cyclops/Scott Summers *Famke Janssen as Phoenix/Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Storm/Ororo Munroe *Kelsey Grammer as Beast/Hank McCoy *Anna Paquin as Rouge/Marie D'Ancanto *Shawn Ashmore as Iceman/Bobby Drake *Daniel Cudmore as Colossus/Peter Rasputin *Ellen Page as Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *Alan Cumming as Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Channing Tatum as Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Ben Foster as Angel/Warren Worthington III *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Michael Biehn as Cable/Nathan Summers *Omar Sy as Bishop/Lucas Bishop *Fan Bingbing as Blink/Clarice Ferguson *Booboo Stewart as Warpath/James Proudstar *Adan Canto as Sunspot/Roberto DaCosta *Gemma Arterton as Pyslocke/Elizabeth Baddock *Rinko Kikuchi as Armor/Hisako Ichiki *Miles Teller as Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Kate Mara as The Invisible Woman/Sue Storm *Michael B. Jordan as The Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Jamie Bell as The Thing/Ben Grimm *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Evangeline Lilly as The Wasp/Janet van Dyne *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Evan Peters as 70's Quicksilver/Peter Maximoff *Don Cheadle as War Machine/Iron Patriot/James Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue/Pepper Potts *Paul Bettany as The Vision/J.A.R.V.I.S. *Anthony Mackie as The Falcon/Sam Wilson *Sebastian Stan as The Winter Solider/Bucky Barnes *Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Jordana Brewster as Elektra *Tyrese Gibson as Luke Cage *Alex Pettyfer as Iron Fist/Danny Rand *Jennifer Carpenter as Jessica Jones *Sienna Miller as Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers *Michelle Ryan as Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew *Keanu Reeves as Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd *Thomas Jane as The Punisher/Frank Castle *Wesley Snipes as Blade/Eric Brooks *Charlie Hunnam as Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze *Johnny Depp as Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Black Panther/T'Challa *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Namor *Summer Glau as X-23/Laura Kinney *Rupert Penry-Jones as Captain Britain/Brian Baddock *Daniel Craig as Union Jack/Joseph Chapman *Ryan Gosling as Moon Knight/Marc Spector *Ethan Hawke as Toxin/Patrick Mulligan *Aldis Hodge as Cloak/Tyrone Johnson *Yvonne Strahovski as Dagger/Tandy Bowen *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer/Arthur Douglas *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Vin Diesel as Groot *Jared Padalecki as Nova/Richard Rider *Jensen Ackles as Quasar/Wendell Vaughn *Sean Maher as Adam Warlock *Brad Pitt as Major Victory/Vance Astro *Alexa Havins as Martyr/Phyla-Vell *Dichen Lachmen as Mantis *Doug Jones as Bug *J. August Richards as Deathlok/Mike Peterson DC Heroes *Henry Cavill as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira *Matt Bomer as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Chris Pine as The Flash/Barry Allen *Jason Momoa as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin *Denzel Washington as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Milo Ventimiglia as Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Logan Lerman as Robin/Tim Drake *Aaron Paul as Red Hood/Jason Todd *Amber Heard as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El *Joe Manganiello as Hawkman/Carter Hall *Olivia Wilde as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Jon Hamm as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Diane Kruger as Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance *Brandon Molale as Captain Marvel *Morris Chestnut as Steel/John Henry Irons *Christina Hendricks as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L *Ewan McGregor as The Atom/Ray Palmer *Ray Fisher as Cyborg/Victor Stone *Julia Voth as Zatanna/Zantanna Zatara *Johnny Knoxville as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian *Cary Elwes as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny *Ryan Kwanten as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond *Clive Owen as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan *Norman Reedus as Deadman/Boston Brand *Eric Bana as Metamorpho/Rex Mason *Teddy Sears as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *Justin Bartha as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord *Will Smith as Green Lantern/John Stewart *Mark Whalberg as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner *Kit Harington as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner *Riz Ahmed as Green Lantern/Simon Baz *Pierce Brosnan as Green Lantern/Alan Scott *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Lobo *Matt Ryan as John Constantine Marvel Villains *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Toby Kebbell as Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom *Jet Li as The Mandarin *James Spader as Ultron *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Hugo Weaving as Red Skull/Johann Schimdt *Ian McKellen as Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr *Garrett Hedlund as Venom/Eddie Brock *Chris Cooper as Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *Alan Rickman as Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius *Dane DeHaan as Hobgoblin/Harry Osborn *Jamie Foxx as Electro/Max Dillion *Paul Giamatti as Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich *David Tennant as Mysterio/Quentin Beck *Sam Worthington as Shocker/Herman Schultz *Matthew Lillard as Carnage/Cletus Kasady *Rhys Ifans as The Lizard/Curt Connors *Timothy Olyphant as Scorpion/Mac Gargan *John Malkovich as Vulture/Adrian Toomes *Gerard Butler as Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff *Adam Baldwin as Sandman/Flint Marko *Oscar Isaac as The Chameleon/Dmitri Smerdyakov *Matt Smith as Jack O'Lantern/Jason Macendale *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Strucker/Wolfgang von Strucker *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Kurse/Algrim the Strong *Mads Mikkelsen as Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex *Oded Fehr as Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur *Rebecca Romijn as Mystique/Raven Darkholme *Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth/Victor Creed *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Dijimon Honsou as Korath the Pursuer *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Benedict Cumberbatch as Baron Mordo/Karl Mordo *Martin Freeman as Annihilus *Frank Grillo as Crossbones/Brock Rumlow DC Villains *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Andrew Scott as The Joker *Jason Isaacs as Sinestro *Michael Shannon as General Zod *Tony Todd as Darkseid/Uxas *Billy Crudup as Brainiac *Kristen Bell as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel *Jason Clarke as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart *Javier Bardem as Bane *Mel Gibson as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Eva Green as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Tom Lister Jr. as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *Colin Farrell as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Robin Williams as Hugo Strange *Rufus Sewell as Vandal Savage *Brandon Routh as Bizarro *Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam *Antje Traue as Faora Marvel supporting characters *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Sally Field as Aunt May Parker *Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson *David Alan Grier as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant *Elisha Cuthbert as Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *Donald Glover as Randy Robertson *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Jaime Alexander as Sif *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Liv Tyler as Betty Ross *William Hurt as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Sean Astin as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Bob Odenkirk as Ben Urich *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson DC supporting characters *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Anton Yelchin as Jimmy Olsen *Rachel McAdams as Vicki Vale *Rachel Weisz as Carol Ferris *Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard *Dean Norris as Harvey Bullock *Ron Perlman as Kilowog *David Thewlis as Tomar-Re *Timothy Dalton as Ganthet *Helen Mirren as Sayd *Judi Dench as Scar *Michael Gambon as Appa Ali Apsa *Stephen Fry as Pazu Pinder Pol *Maggie Smith as Broome Bon Baris *David Bradley as Herupa Hando Hu *Emilia Clarke as Boodikka *Damian Lewis as Salaak *Jeffrey Donovan as Green Man *Michael Madsen as Rot Lop Fan *Harry Lloyd as G'Hu *Tom Sizemore as Hannu *Ray Winstone as Isamot Kol *Peter Cullen as Stel *Tom Kenny as Ch'p *Frank Welker as Bzzd Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Studios Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Warner Bros. films